


Out Back

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Prostitution, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Hunter Victoria, Vampire Melissa, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what you are, and once I get proof that it's you doing the killing, I'm gonna burn you alive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Teen Wolf, Melissa/Victoria, vampire AU

 

“That's an interesting use of glamour,” a voice observes wryly and Melissa nearly drops the tray she's holding, puts on a wide-eyed, innocent look, and turns to the speaker.

“Excuse me?” she asks, all earnest confusion.

The woman tilts her head, exposing her long, swan-like neck. Melissa's eyes can't help but be drawn to it, her mind helpfully supplies her with how it must taste as she drags her tongue across it, the hot rush of blood as she bites down –

Only nearly a century of iron will keeps her from spouting her fangs just then, and it takes all her might, but Melissa manages to not show any sign that she's affected by the woman's display.

“You need a refill, miss?”

The woman cross her arms, arches a brow and leans in, hissing softly. “I know what you are, and once I get proof that it's you doing the killing, I'm gonna burn you alive.”

Melissa forces herself to shrink away, just like a human would, to looks scared and disturbed by a crazy woman's rantings, and to stare in shock and confusion as she stalks away. Melissa, though, is making careful note of every detail of the woman's features.

-

“Victoria Argent,” the druid/apothecary tells her when Melissa passes on the description. “Very, very dangerous. She's killed at least a dozen vampires that I know of. Stay away from her.”

But Melissa has never been able to stay away from danger. That's how she ended up as a vampire in the first place. A tall, dark haired wanderer with soulful brown eyes, a mysterious lack of backstory, and an aura that screamed danger had been her downfall then. The change in eye color doesn't alter the basic archetype of her attraction.

So, she starts haunting this Victoria Argent. Finds out where she's staying, her habits, slides into her room while she's out and starts poking through things, all the while maintaining her regular schedule working at the pub.

Of course, that's her hunting grounds, so she's not going to give that up. Melissa learned long ago that taking a few sips from several different customers during the time she's there is enough to fill her up. And no one questions a barmaid going in the back with a patron.

No one except Victoria Argent. Who comes back on a fairly regular basis, and just watches Melissa over her beer. Until one night, she comes over and asks, “How much for time in the closet?”

Melissa knows that the taller woman is trying to trap her, perfectly aware that Victoria knows what she's doing, but there are customers listening, and all she can do is force that vapid smile and quote Victoria a steep price, hoping that it will make the hunter balk.

No such luck, for she's already prepared for such a fee, dropping a purse full of coins down onto the table Melissa is cleaning, and arching a challenging brow. Melissa inclines her head and leads the way, waffling between two options. She can either try to kill the other woman right now, or she can give the redhead what she's paid for.

-

Victoria's prepared for an assault, ready for the vampire to try to sink it's teeth into her neck. She's not prepared for the press of soft lips against hers, or the hands curving over her bosom, and especially not for the one sliding between her split skirts to palm the part between her legs and press gently there. Victoria's even less prepared for the rush of pleasure that runs through her, and it shocks her out of her stupor. She tears her lips from Melissa's and glares down at the dark haired woman.

“What are you doing?”

Melissa is all confused innocence. “Isn't that what you wanted? If you want me to use my mouth that's extra.” Then she puts her hands on her hips. “Make up your mind, I got customers.”

Victoria narrows her eyes and reaches out, grabs the front of Melissa's blouse is her fist and spins them so that she's got Melissa pressed up against the wall.

“You aren't fooling me any,” she growls.

Melissa rolls her eyes. “I still don't know what you're talking about.”

“Fine,” snaps the taller woman. “Let's see how far you're willing to go with this charade.” She quickly unbutton her top and pulls it open, lifts her breasts from their lace enclosure and offers them to Melissa. “Go ahead, use your mouth, I'll pay the extra.” There's a sneer in her voice, because she doesn't think Melissa can resist biting into her creamy flesh.

She'll never know how close the vampire comes to that edge, but she doesn't give any sign of it, just steps forward and lowers her mouth to the nipple, already peaked in the chilled air, and laves her tongue across one, before pulling it into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking gently.

Victoria makes a soft noise, but Melissa doesn't look up, she's committed herself to this, and so her questing hands seek out the warmth between Victoria's legs once more, cleverly unlacing the breeches the hunter wears under the skirts, and sliding a hand inside.

Melissa switches to suckling at the other nipple as her fingers rub teasing circles around Victoria's sex, before sliding inside. Her thumb finds that engorged bundle of nerves above Victoria's entrance, and she manipulates it as her fingers crook just so inside the woman.

Melissa lets her free hand takes over teasing at the woman's nipples as she lifts her face up and once more captures Victoria's lips with her, the hunter's already fallen open and panting. And that's how she takes Victoria's apart, making the woman come on her fingers, muffling Victoria's cries of surprise and ecstasy with her mouth.

Melissa keeps rubbing until Victoria's done shuddering her arms, then steps back, pulling away and wiping her hands on her hanky.

“Alright, lady, pony up that extra, there's thirsty patrons inside waiting.”

Without saying a word, the still-dazed Victoria hands over another purse, slumping against the wall as Melissa flounces out. The vampire allows herself a small smirk of satisfaction as she gets back to work.

 


End file.
